The invention relates to a holding frame for holding plug connector modules and for installing in plug connector casings or for screwing onto wall surfaces, wherein the plug connector modules are inserted into the holding frame, and holding means on the plug connector modules cooperate with recesses which are provided on opposite wall parts (side parts) of the holding frame. The invention also relates to an appropriate production method.
Holding frames of this kind are used for holding plug connector modules, the holding frame being populated with different plug connector modules and subsequently inserted into a plug connector casing and fastened thereto. The holding frame must be mechanically stable in order to withstand the insertion and withdrawal forces that arise when forming or separating the plug connection.
A substantially rectangular holding frame provided with side walls extending at right angles to the mounting plane is known from the document entitled “Schwere Steckverbinder, Han-Modular, 16 3” published by the firm of HARTING Elektronik GmbH.
The plug connector modules are provided with detent hooks which snap into the side walls when the plug connector modules are inserted into the holding frame, and are thus held securely in the latter.
Only with special removal tools is it then possible to replace the plug connector modules. i.e. to remove or release them.
A development of that solution is described in DE 197 07 120 C1 and EP 0 860 906 A2, in which a holding frame according to the preamble of claim 1 is disclosed. The object of the invention disclosed in DE 197 07 120 C1 and EP 0 860 906 A2 is that the plug connector modules can be installed and dismounted in the simplest possible manner. However, the intention is nevertheless to ensure that the holding frame has a high level of mechanical stability in order to withstand the insertion and withdrawal forces that arise when forming or separating the plug connection.
The holding frame described therein consists of two frame halves which are connected to each other by hinges and have fastening ends provided with fastening screws. The hinges are provided at the fastening ends of the holding frame, and the frame halves are able to pivot transversely to the side parts of the holding frame. To form the hinges, moulded portions which engage in matching recesses are provided in each case at the fastening ends of the holding frame or of the side parts.
When producing such a holding frame, these moulded portions are pushed into the recesses by moving the side parts laterally, and the side parts are subsequently pivotable (rotatable) about the longitudinal axis. After the side parts have been joined, limiting posts which are embodied in the form of earthing contacts in accordance with DE 197 07 120 C1 and EP 0 860 906 A2 are inserted into the fastening ends. The limiting posts are provided at the respective outer ends of the side parts, so the hinges are between the limiting posts. This arrangement of the limiting posts prevents any axial displacement of the side parts.
However, inserting the limiting posts is an additional step that makes the overall production of the holding frame more complicated and therefore more cost-intensive, but simply dispensing with inserting the limiting posts results in the holding frame no longer being secured against axial displacement of the side parts. Such displacement could therefore occur in use (and especially during initial installation), with the result that the holding frame falls apart into its frame halves. This would compromise the safe handling of the holding frame.
If, as described in DE 197 07 120 C1 and EP 0 860 906 A2, the limiting posts additionally function as earthing contacts, this dual function also limits the range of possible positions where such an earthing contact can be provided.